Remainder
by Star127
Summary: Its been 1000 yer since Chrysalis has seen her mother Luna but only to find out that she has lost her memories. Chrysalis is trying to help her but also trying to figure out why Celestia left her to fen for her self something happened that night and she detriment to find out.
1. Piece of the puzzle

In white tail woods Queen Chrysalis paced around her throne room waiting for one of her changelings to report. This made her nervous not knowing if she wanted to know if it was true, too caught up in situation she didn't notice the changeling whom entered the room.

"Your Highness I have gather the information you requested" The changeling informed her

"Good job Axle you may continue" Chrysalis said as she walked to sit on her throne

"Are intell has informed us that princes Luna has appeared in a small town of ponyville she was then taken by princess Celestia to canterlot and has not left the city" Axle explained

"Is that all?" Chrysalis asked

"Yes my Queen"

"Keep a close watch on her make sure that you are not spotted and report to me any new information" She order Axle

"Yes your Majesty" Axle said as he walked out the room

It has been 1000 years since Chrysalis was banish to the white tail woods by Celestia but back then she was only a filly back then she believed that Luna would look for her year after year that hope became anger. Chrysalis knew why she never saw Luna or why she never came to look for her Celestia banish her...no her mother to the moon it was all Celestias fault.

* * *

**3 months later**

"Why have you not brought me any useful information!" Chrysalis yelled

"Your Highness we have tried to find new information but we are unable to get anywhere near

her" Axle explained trying his best not to say the wrong thing

"Well try harder!" she ordered

Axles second in command stepped up "If I may speak your Majesty"

"If it's about you inputince in this mission I don't want to hear it Crayber" She glared at him

"No your Majesty we found useful information that I was not able to tell Axle before we arrived"

Crayber explained as he got an annoying look from Axle

"What is so important that you have not told Axle" She stomped her hoop on the floor

"My team has found that princess Luna is going to attend Nightmare Night in ponyville this year" He informed her

She smiled at the news "Axle you and Mage are going to Ponyville on Nightmare Night I will also be attending but in the shadows"

"Yes you Majesty we will begin our preparations" Axle said as Mage came to his side

"You may leave now" She order as they nailed before leaving

_'Its finally time I'm going to now what really happened that day'_ she thought as a nervous smile grew on her face

* * *

Canterlot castle Luna's room

_"Hello princess Luna" A voice said_

_"Hows there why have you interfered with my dream" Luna said to the shadowy figure_

_"Oh Luna how don't you know that this is simply my dream and that I choose to see you" The voice said talking a few steps closer_

_"You are in my domain I can tell that thou hast trespass my dream sequins" Luna said comely as the shadow walked around her_

_"I should have none that nothing can get past you" The shadow laughed still walking around her_

_"How are you" Luna asked_

_"How am I, you should know how I am" The shadow stopped in front of as green eyes stared at her_

_"I do not how those is, show they self!" Luna yelled stopped her hoof_

_"Well met in due time" The shadow laugh "But if you really want to know how I am look into you pass" The shadow disappeared into a cloud of smoke as a door appeared with chains that cover it as spikes came out from the sides_

_"Go ahead look inside" The voice echoed in the darkness_

_Luna hesitated only taking small steps she seemed scared **'I've seen this door...why am I scared'** She thought as tears started to run down her cheeks **'I can't wake up! wake up!'** Luna yelled in her head_

_"You'll have to face this some day" The voice echoed once again _

Luna woke up fear cover her face the thoughts of what had just happened rang through her mind_ 'What was behind that door, why can't I face it'_

A knock came from the door "Luna are you up?"

"Yes sister I'm awake we...I'll race the moon in a second" Luna replied her sister

"Okay I'll see you at dinner" she heard Celestia hoofs step echo away

* * *

Pleas live a review, hope to hear from you all!


	2. Nightmare Night

Queen Chrysalis was lingering in the shadows of ponyville as Axle took the form of a stallion his coat was a light brown as his black mane was spiked up,not wearing a costume his cutemark was a golden ax. Mage was a mare with a blue coat, her yellow mane was braided to her right, she wore a witch hat, her cutiemark was a in alchemy circle. They walked through town passing little fillies and colts running around in their costume as their parents tried to keep up with them.

"When is the princess due to arrive?" Mage asked in a whisper

"Midnight at least that's what Crayber told me" He answers angrily

"Are you still going on about that"

"He should have informed me first, maybe I should find a new lieutenant" He said as they passed the game stalls

"If you do that he'll only hate you more" Mage told him as she looked at the stalls

"Yes I'm aware of that.." He was interrupted by a pink blur that appeared in front of him

"Oh my god oh my gosh oh my gosh you must have just moved to ponyville I never seen you around" The pink mare jumped up and down "I'm Pinkamena Diane Pie but everyone calls me pinkie pie what are your names" She smiled at both of them as her eyes glimmered "Uuu let me guess your ...Axle …. Mage" Pinkie jumped up and down as she gave her answer

"How did you know?"Mage looked at pink mare in confusion

"Just a hunch" The Pinkie smiled at them

"Oh kay.." Axle gave her a disbelieving glance

"This call for a welcome to ponyville party!"Pinkie yelled in excitement

"Were here to visit a friend will be gone by morning I don't think there be time for a party"Axle walked pass her

"Awww but parties are fun" Pinkie walked next to Mage as they followed him

"I think we should stick around" Mage said with a hopeful smiled that some banish with a glare from Axle

The sound of wings came from the sky as the moon was blocked by clouds a chariot came to land in the town square.

"CITIZENS OF PONYVILLE I PRINCESS LUNA HAS GRACE YOU WITH OUR PRESENCE" Luna said in her royal canterlot voice as the ponies shiver in fear on the ground

In the shadows Chrysalis watched as the ponies of ponyville cowered in fear as Luna walked up to them sadness filled her face. Chrysalis followed Princess Luna as she walked out-of-town and into the everfree forest she decided that this would be the best moment to speak to her. Changing her appearance to a young filly she walked up to Luna who was laying next to the Nightmare statue.

"Hello Princess Luna" A small voice said as Luna turned her head

"Hello their child why are thou here" Luna said looking at the young filly

"Why are you sad Princess?" The dark blue filly asked

"I'm not sad little one, where are your parents?" Luna asked as the small filly that sat next to her

"There in town" She answer looking everywhere but at Luna

"Princess Luna I've looked everywhere for you" A purple mare who wore a weird costume walked up to her

"Hello Twilight I decided that it would for the beast if I left ponyville" Luna said walking up to twilight

"You don't have to leave, maybe I can help them understand" The purple mare gave her a hopeful smile

"But they fear me I do not think we can change their minds"Luna sighed looked at the ground

"Me and my friends can help you Princess" Twilight smiled at her "Least go see my friend Fluttershy"

"Alright, we should take this little one back to town" Luna said looking back to see that filly wasn't there anymore

"How are you talking about" Twilight said confused seeing that there was no one else there

"Its nothing shall we get going" Luna said following Twilight tours Fluttershy's cottage

'_I was so close'_ Chrysalis though taking her normal form as she followed them from the shadows. She keep following them until they wore back in town as Luna talked to an orange mare Chrysalis looked for Axle and Mage.

"Axle, Mage how is everything going in town?" A small voice asked from behind them

Axle tround around to see a filly talking to them "Majesty are you a filly?"

"Is there a problem with that" She glared at him

"What he meant to say it that it's quite a surprise, you almost look like a miniature Luna" Mage said looking down at her

"I don't know what you're speaking of" A slight blush appeared on her cheeks "Never mind that, how is everything going?"

"Well it seems that everypony is warming up to Princess Luna" Axle said to the small filly

"Shall we keep an eye on her?" Mage asked

"Actually let's see if we can speak to her" Chrysalis said as they walked closer into the town square. Princess Luna was playing the spider tossing game as ponies gathered around her, Axle and Mage made their way up to the front.

"Hello princess" Luna turned to see the small filly once again

"Hello again little one" Luna said as Axle and Mage shared a worry glance " If I may what is thou name young one"

'_Maybe I should tell her my real name'_ She thought before answering "Its Golden Wisp princess" Chrysalis made up

"Call me Luna little one" Luna smiled looking up at Axle and Mage "This must be your parents" Wisp simply nodded with a smile as they both stare in shock on what they just heard

Luna stare in confusion at the pair in front of her "Are they i'll right Wisp"

"There fine Luna there just surprise to meeting you" The young filly answered with a smile

"...Yes where just a bit surprised princess" Mage snapped out of shock as she taped Axle whom simply nodded

"Do you wish to partake in this game with me Wish?"Luna asked with a smile

"I've love to" Wish jumped up and down in excitement

The four of them played a few rounds of the spider tossing game until a blue mare with a rainbow mane hover a cloud over them. A lightning bolts hit behind Luna that set the towns ponies screaming in fear. Axle took Chrysalis in fear of something bad were to happen, Mage followed his lead turning to glance back to town square only see Luna fly away.

"Your highness I think its time for us to go" Axle said looking around to make sure that no pony was around

"No I will not live without telling her!" Chrysalis yelled in the filly voice

"Excuse for being rude your highness" Mage said looking down at the small filly "First if you're going to yelled you should change back to normal it's not berry menacing, second we spent at least an hour with her and you didn't say anything"

"How dare you speak to me this way" The little filly yelled as a blush a pried on her face now noticing what Mage was talking about "I just wanted to spend sometime with her"

"We know your highness" Mage hugged the small filly "We just need a better plan for next time"

"Alright but if you ever tell anyone about this moment I'll have you lock in the dungeon" She looked up at Mage with a glare

"If you do that then you wont have anyone to talk to" Mage poked her nose

"You are quite right" She said turning back to a changeling "But you are still not telling anyone" She glanced at Mage with a grin

"I wont tell a soul, I know you keep to your threats" Mage said

"Well then shall we leave" Chrysalis said taking to the sky as Mage followed behind her

"What just happened" Axle said out loud confused at the scene that was just in front of him. Axle looked up to see them both flying away "Wait for me!" He raced after them

Luna was happy that everything had settled down in town, she wonder where Wisp and her family had gone to. Looking up at she was three figures fly underneath the moon one of the figures looked familiar to her.


	3. Canterlot Wedding

It had been six months since Chrysalis had talk to Luna, she gathered enough information over the couple of months finding out that the captain of the royal guard was getting married to no other than a princess. _'____This is going to be my last chance'_ Chrysalis thought looking around the room seeing Axle arguing with Cyber, Mage sat ignoring the fight as she was more concerned if they were able to pull this off.

Chrysalis stood in front of the altar as Shining Armor stood next to Princess Cadence. Chrysalis looked up seeing Celestia still knocked out inside the cocoon '_I guess I should wait for Axle or Cyber to report' _she thought as she walked to the window.

Celestia slowly opened her seeing Chrysalis pace around the room. She notice that she was awake "Hello Celestia its nice to you that you're finally awake"

"Leave Canterlot if you know what's good for you!" Celestia yelled from the inside of the cocoon

"You shouldn't be making threats in your state" Chrysalis looked up with a grin

"What do you want?"

"Luna"

"She will never a band Canterlot to play your silly games!"Celestia yelled

"Answer me this, do you remember how I am?" Chrysalis asked flying up "Of cures I was no older than a filly back them" She stare at Celestia how looked away quickly

"Yes I remember what are you really after?" Celestia said angrily

"Luna" she repeated once again

"She not here"

"You're lying! she has to be her"Chrysalis sadly looked at Celestia whom wore a grin

Laughing Celestia spoke up "You though you could just speak to her and everything would go back to normal"

"Why do you care "**Aunt Celestia"** you always seemed to know what's best for her" Anger took over Chrysalis

"Don't you dare call me that ever again!" Celestia yelled

"Why do you hate me so much all I wanted from you was a smile a signed that you could love me. But now you're just cruel" Chrysalis told her as she flew back down

"Do you really want to know why I hate you so much?" Celestia laugh at the question itself Chrysalis stopped looking at her "Its simple you started to eat the love that she had for you, she didn't notice how weak she was becoming or how every time she would raise the moon it was never a bright as the one before. But I notice every little thing that change then it hit me if you stayed any longer she cloud of die"

"No you're lying I would never go as far as to kill my own mother" She said almost at the brig of tears

"It's all true"

"No you're lying" She cover her ears with her hooves

"Do you know what the sad thing about this is my sister looked for you high and low everyday, one day I had enough of her nonsense and told her to give up that she'll never find you" Celestia said "She yelled at me saying it wasn't your fault and if I only gave you chances. Luna would tell me this every day as she cried out to me to tell her your location"

"Why did you keep playing games with her, why didn't you just tell her where I was then it wouldn't of come to this!" Chrysalis yelled not able to contain her emotions

"Because after months of searching I had enough, I stopped playing her game of hide and seek for you" Celestia said comely "I cast a spell to erase her memories all the six years that you spent with her simply vanish into thin air and of curses the year that she spent looking for you disappeared. I simply replaces her old memories with new ones taking their place it was like you were never born" She wore a grin seeing Chrysalis to lose control

"Why are you so cruel" Chrysalis cried out "You seem to care more for your subjects than you do for your own sister. Lets see how you feel after each and every one of them is dead, the only one to blame is you" She said angrily as all hope banish from her eyes

The door opened as Axle walked in "Your majesty we could not.." he was stop by hoof

"Theirs a change of plan tell the changeling to feed until theirs not a single pony around!" She order

"Of curses but why the change of mind?"He asked

"Lets just say I got some new information" She said looking at Axle. Chrysalis was standing by the window watching her changeling feed on every single pony. She was so preoccupied that she wasn't aware of Princess Cadence was free and shining armor was out of her magic grasp.

"My love will give you strength" Cadence said to Shining Armor

Laughing she said "What a lovely but absolutely ridiculous statement" 'Look at where love has gotten me' Chrysalis thought

Princess Cadence and Shining Armor glowed as magic pulse surrounded them, releasing the magic a wave of energy beamed across Canterlot, as the changelings flew out in front directions as will for Queen Chrysalis. Flying back to White Tiger Woods Axle, Mage and Cyber followed after her.

"What's our next plan?" Mage asked as she flew next to her

"There is no plan…." Chrysalis said as she picked up speed making sure the three won't follow her. Mage looked back at Axle, Cyber as a worried look spread on their faces.


	4. All For Her

Days passed and not a word came from Chrysalis. Mage, Axle and Crayber became worried as the only thing they could do was wait, a week came to pass Mage decided that it was time to speak with her. walking down the hallway she passed many paintings of the three of them with Chrysalis smiling 'Why can't it go back to what it just to be' she thought reaching the two wooden doors at the end of the hall.

Knocking twice no response came "Chrysalis can I come in?"

A muffle answer came from the other side of the door "come in"

Mage opened the bedroom door seeing that Chrysalis wasn't in her room but sitting outside balcony. The walls of the room were empty except for one in the center where a painting hung. It showed a young colt Axle on the right as a young filly Mage stood on the left in the center Chrysalis smiled as she was holding baby Crayber as they smiled happily. Mage walked closer to the balcony her hoof steps being muffle by the carpet she notice that the mirror on the wall was shatters quickly looking around the room to see if anything else was broken. To her surprise there wasn't that much damage done to the room the wallpaper was ripped off as burn marks cover some areas of the walls it was the least amount of damage she could have done. Reaching the see through door for the balcony she stopped and looked at Chrysalis her mane was a mess, her eyes wore red from too much crying but she looked peaceful as she stared at night sky.

"Chrysalis" Mage spoke walking closer to her but she dint and answer "Chrysalis can you hear me" She steeped closer but nothing was said "Mom pleases answer me" tears formed in her eyes as Chrysalis didn't move

Chrysalis gaze moved from the sky when she heard someone crying next to her "Mage is that you?"

Mage looked up as tears ran down her cheeks "Mom!" She jumped tackling the mare into a hug

"Shh its okay Mage everything is going to be okay" Chrysalis hugged her daughter

"Your lying"

Chrysalis looked down at small mare "Why would I lie to you Mage"

Polling away from the hug Mage looked her into her eyes "Look at you at self, look at your!. Ever since we returned from Canterlot you shut yourself in your room we didn't know what to do it was like you disappeared without saying a word"

Everything became clear to her at that moment "I'm sorry... I didn't want to worry you three but it seems that I made a mess out of all of this" She hugged her daughter one more time " I just need some time to think a few things over its going to be okay"

"You promise"

"Yes I promise"

Three more days passed and chrysalis would not leave her room Mage and her brothers would try to convince her to come outside but she refused. They decided to come up with a plan if their mother couldn't see Luna then they wore bring her here. The next few days Axle and Crayber set a barrier in the woods far enough that it couldn't be seen from the castle. Mage set a spell in the center of the barrier that was the easy part the hard part was setting the same spell in Luna's room but it was done no matter how many times she all most got caught. The day finally came everything was set to plan. There was nothing to do but wait in tell Luna fell to sleep in the morning at the same time that Celestia would raise the sun.

**Canterlot castle**

Luna walked trough the castle hall making her way to her room. The echoed of her hoof steps came to no surprise as no other pony was up at this hour. Nights keep Luna busy checking for nightmares and helping the pony to make the right decision was a toll on her. Sometime she was to tired to keep her eyes open. Truing the hall Celestia waved to her sister they said their hello's and continued on their own way. Reached her room nothing but happiness overtook her as the thought of bed came to mind. Walking in she closed the door and walked over to her bed laying down she snuggled her face into the pillow as her eyes grew shut. Something was wrong Luna couldn't sleep she tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. Opening her eyes a purple aura of magic surrounded her, Luna fight it off the best she could but was too weak, collapsing the magic circle teleported her to center of White tail Woods.

"Where am I?" Luna asked as she picked herself up from the ground

"White tail woods" A voice answered

"Hows there? show your self coward!"

"You know how I am we meet before or did you forget already?" The voice mocked her

"How dare you mock me show yourself!" She repeated

"If you inset" A mare walked out of the shadows as two colts stood next to her

"Mage is that you?" No one answered "Why am I here? Who are you really?"

Laughing Mage walked closer "I am Margaret de Crystalia princess of the changelings" She said changed back to her normal from "This are my brother Alexander and Gottbert but they go by Axle and Crayber" They followed her lead changing back as they walked closer to Luna

"What do you want" Luna said taking a few steps back but saw that they had surrounded her

"We want to talk that's all"

Luna raised her eyebrow "What do you wish to speak about?"

"Do you know how Queen Chrysalis is?" Luna tround her attention to Axle

"Yes I have heard of her, why does this matter?"

"Before you became Nightmare Moon do you recall having a daughter?" Crayber asked

"If I ever had a child I would have known" Luna said reverting her attention back to Mage "What is this really about?"

"I'm going to tell you a story that are mother use to tell us" Mage said stepping closer

"I want answers I don't plan to play this child's game" Luna looked down at Mage in anger

"It all started 7 years ago before the great Lunar war. There was a mare how was lonely and only wanted to be understood one day she decided to have a child but did not want to marry. So instead she decided to create one using magic…."

"I have heard enough" Luna spoke angrily as she spread her wings taking to the sky

"Tsk tsk tsk Luna you have to be more patient" Mage said "Axle, Crayber show Luna the new trick I thought you" She smiled at them as they grew a mischievous smile. There horns lit up as magic beams surrounded Luna taking hold of her "Let go of me!" she yelled as grip became tighter "Bring her down" order Mage. Axle and Crayber shared a glance as the took a few steps back lifting themselves to their hind legs,and slammed their front hooves on the ground the magic brought Luna crashing down as she gasped for air.

"It didn't have to come to this but I'm sorry it did" Mage said looking down at Luna

"Let...go...of...me" Luna said trying to free her self

"Don't bother this are magic chains the more you the tighter they get, Now where was I" Mage took a moment to collect her thoughts "Oh yes the mare used magic to create a child in her own image to this she spent days in her room perfecting the spell. The townspeople started to worry about her and so did her sister in tell one day she went to check up on her only to find a repulsing smell coming from the room and a door that was cover with too many magic spells. After the spells were gone her sister walked in it was dark and a purple aura came from the back wall

"sister are you all right?" she asked walking closer as a baby started to cry

"Yes I'm all right" she answered standing next to the baby

"What have you done" Her sister said angrily seeing shuck a repulsing creature

"I made her in our image"She answered

"get rid of it, I'm worried about you people in town are spreading rumors about what you and what goes on in your room" the older sister said worried

"I'm not going to get rid of her she my daughter" She took the baby into her hooves

"Fine but she can't leave this house until I say so" She looked at younger sister whom smiled quickly. They spent six-year like that the child was never allowed to leave except when her mother would sneak her out in the night, One day her aunt came to visit she noticed something was wrong with her younger sister. The younger sibling looked pale and weak, taking notice she tried to get her out of the house but she wouldn't leave her daughter's side the older sister had enough of her nonsense and took matters into her own hooves. Morning came and the filly woke to a foreign environment, her aunt flew feet above way thing for her to speak

"If you ever come back you'll never see the time off day ever again" she warned the young filly as she fly away. The filly called out her mother day after day wishing for her to come but she never did" Mage finish and looked at Luna

"What does this have to do with me?" Luna asked trying to stand up

"Try putting the pieces together" Crayber said

"I still don't understand"

they sighed sharing a glance at each other " Guys keep her still" Mage order

"What are you going to do?!" Luna tried to back away but the chains became stronger

"A spell the help you remainder" Mage placed her horn next to Luna as the spell took effect she fell unconscious on the ground

"Let her go we need to get back before mom starts to worry" She told Axle and Crayber "Leave the food and water next to her" Mage said before walking off. They did as they were told and followed their sister

"Is she going to be okay?" Axle asked

"Don't worry the barrier will keep her safe from any harm, when she wakes up she'll just be dizzy for a little while" She explained as her brothers nodded in understanding

* * *

Thanks for reading I am looking for an editor at this point in time if you are interested massage me I hope to heir from you all :)


	5. Reality

_Mom_

_Mom_

_Mom!_

_Mom wake up!_

"I'm up I'm up" Luna answer slowly opening her eyes to see a small filly jumping up and down on the bed

"Lets go play outside" The small filly jumped on top of her mother as her green mane cover her face

"Alright well go outside it is your special day after all" Luna hugged the small filly how giggle

"Yay let's go!" She tried to break free from her mothers in brace. Luna released her daughter as she flew around in circles above her

"Alright at least let my tie up my hair" Luna walked out of bed and to the mirror using her magic to tie up her hair she keep an eye on the filly flying over her

"Come on the let's go!" The small filly pulled on her mother's hair

Luna giggle at her daughter's excitement "Okay okay I'm coming" She walked over to the door as she levitated two coats "Here put this on its cooled outside" the small filly put on the coat as it was green like her eyes but size too big. Luna picked up her daughter using magic as she placed the small filly on her back, she trotted through the castle making sure not to be seen or heard.

After walking through castle in silence they made their way into to the garden where fresh powder of snow shined in the moon light. Luna place her daughter on the snow as she started to chase snowflakes "Elpis come here I have something for you"

"You do mommy!" Elpis ran as fast as her small hoofs would take her but fell as the coat caught on her right hoof

"Are you alright?" Luna walked up to her

Elpis picked herself up as her face was cover with snow "I'm alright mom" She looked up to her mother how was giggling to herself "What so funny?"

"Noting my little changeling, now let's go see your surprise" Luna smiled down at Elpis. They walked through the royal garden as the flowers and trees were cover in snow "Are you ready Elpis?" Luna asked as they stood in the center of the garden

"Yes mommy" Elpis smiled as Luna's horn light up in a blue aura, the snow melted around them. The flowers blossomed into all different colors creating a rainbow of lights that surrounded them. Elpis smiled as everything changed around her and the lights danced.

"Happy birthday Elpis" Luna said watching her smiled

* * *

From atop the tower stood Celestia watching her sister from the darkness of her room. She tround closing the curtains as disappointed look spread on her face "This has to end.."

* * *

"Sister are you awake" Celestia called out

"What is it sister is everything okay?" Luna asked opening the door

"I need to speak with you Luna it's about Elpis"

Luna closed the door making sure not wake her daughter "Oh what about Elpis"

"I know that we talked about this already but she can't stay any longer" Celestia tried to explain herself but was cut off

"Elpis isn't going anywhere she still a filly, I am her mother I won't let you take her" Luna said angrily trying not to yelled

"Look at your self" Celestia pointed her hoof at Luna "Have you seen the moon lately it's not as bright like the night before or any other night"

"Sister if all you have are crazy accusations please leave" Luna said opening the door to her bedroom

"Please Luna listen to me" Celestia tried to stop her younger sister

"Let go Tia" Luna said angrily

"Not until you listen to me"

"She is my daughter and that's never going to change"Luna broke free from her sister grasp "Now if you excuse me I need to rest" she said closing the door on Celestia

'_I'm sorry Luna I hope you can forgive me one day'_ Celestia thought as she cast a spell from the other side of the door to make sure Luna was trapped in the dream realm in tell it was necessary for her to wake up '_I hope it worked'_ She thought opening the door.

"Luna" Celestia called out but there was no answer '_it worked'_ she smiled walking to second bed where Elpis was sound asleep. Levitate the filly out of bed she made sure not to wake her up, closing the door she walked through the halls of the castle. The guards at the front gates notice Celestia leave as she took to the sky as a small purple aura followed behind her. It was dawn as Celestia landed in White Tiger Woods placing Elpis on the ground she took flight as a small voice came from the ground.

"Where am I?" Elpis asked

"Elpis" Celestia called as the fillies green eyes stared at her

"Aunt Tia?" She asked again

"Don't you ever call me that!" Celestia said angrily "Elpis you are banish from canterlot I never want to see you again" She said looking down at that scared little filly "If I ever catch you in canterlot you will be killed"

The filly cried as her tears soaked the ground "I didn't do anything wrong" Celestia glanced at the filly for the the last time as she flew away

"Mom…" Elpis called out "Mom…" She repeated once again "Mom!" She yelled as she broke down in tears

"Call for her all you want she'll never find you" Celestia said as Elpis cries echoed through the woods. Walking through the castle halls Celestia broke her sister out of the spell and went to take care of her royal duties

* * *

Luna looked around her room as the sun beamed through the curtains, trying to stand she lost her valence and fell back on the bed "Elpis are you up" She called out '_Maybe she still sleeping'_ "Elpis its time to get up" Luna stood once again as she walked trods Elpis bed trying not to fall. Standing in front of her daughter's bed there was no sign of her "Elpis where are you?" she looked around but everything was blurry "If you're playing a joke on mommy it isn't funny come out" She called out to an empty room. Luna's eyes came back to focus as there was no sign of her daughter "Come on this isn't funny" she said worried looking under the bed, behind the curtains and anywhere else she could think of until the room was torn apart to find there was no sign of her "ELPIS!" Luna cried out in the royal canterlot voice as memories of last nights fight with her sister came to mind anger took over her

Luna's cries could be heard from the other side of the castle Celestia sighed '_I'm sorry this is for your own good' _she thought trying to get back to work. Something was wrong the floor seemed to shake as something came closer to her but stopped as it reached the door as it swung oped "WHERE IS SHE"Luna yelled

"Where is how Luna" Celestia said comely

"ELPIS TELL ME WHERE SHE IS" Luna's anger grew larger

"Stop yelling Luna look at what she done to you" She pointed at luna hows coat was pale, bags grew were under her eyes "I did this for you own good" Celestia said looking at her sister

"Please tell me" Luna said in tears as everything became clear to her "She can't survey on her own I'm her mother Tia please" She bagged but was only met by a cooled glare from her sister

"No I have work to do please leave" Celestia pointed at the door Luna left in tears as she walked through the wall way. Everything became black as she stood in darkness "I see that you finally opened the door" A voice echoed

"What do you want?" She called out

"Do you want to know what happened next?" The voice asked

"No please just take this memories away please make me forget" Luna said in tears

"I'm afraid I can't do that" A shadow stood in front of her

"What do you want from me?" Luna backed away

"Revenge on Celestial for taking away the only thing that I loved" The voice answer

"How are you?"

"I'm you, I'm the anger, sadness, darkness that was sealed away" Luna looked at herself yet she was different her eyes wore red as her mane draped down and bags rested under her eyes

"Were going to get revenge on Celestia for what she did"

"No" Luna simply answered

"It's not a request" The other Luna said as she jumped tours her

Luna bolted up from the ground looking around there was no sight of Mage and her brothers she took this as sigh to escape '_You can't out run this you'll have to face it sooner or later'_ words echoed in her head as she ran through the woods.


End file.
